


Kre-Os

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Photocomic, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard being a two inch tall Decepticon Warlord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chs 1 & 2 were done for the writing group's "Write a character or faction you never write" challenge. Mostly that applies to the second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's my foray into writing a faction I never write. Welcome to the Kre-Os' _Lost Light._


End file.
